Robin Brooks
Robin Brooks is Pinhead Miyamoto's would-be son, a local fourth-grader and the nephew of a restaurant owner. He has an enormous crush on Becky Byrd. Profile Robin has had a very normal childhood, born to a lawyer and an investigator, his single aunt Emma running a restaurant, and spent a lot time growing up being surrounded by attention and relatives. He was born with Asperger's Syndrome, and while he had a supportive upbringing, has led to him being very loud and hyper by nature. In second grade, he developed quite an interest in crimefighting through his parents' work, leading to him becoming particularly rambunctious over his love of gunfights. After his 9th birthday, his parents moved to England for some months in a work-related venture. This left him to be raised by his Aunt Emma...until Pinhead Miyamoto moved into town. Robin was spellbound by the man's presence, especially when he'd host sloppy parties in the back room of the Sunset Grill. Pinhead took a liking to Robin from a fatherly perspective, showing him a rare side of kindness in giving him genuine advice and protection. At least once, Robin has been defended from bullies by him. However, his involvement in Becky Byrd's kidnapping and current status of "adopted" son of a mob leader has left Becky highly distrustful of him, much to his dismay, as he holds a huge crush on her because of her intelligence and red hair. Robin formerly gave himself the mob nickname "Birdbrain" from a comic book, but has been christened by Pinhead as "Little Falcon", promising he can be simply Falcon by the time he turns 16. Robin is the leader of a Pinhead fanclub occupied by children no older than 14, and is secretly trying to become his successor. Personality Robin is rambunctious and easily-excited, always looking for an adventure. He has a rabid temper when angry and is prone to screaming or tantrums in retaliation. He hides being sad in front of everybody but Pinhead, whom he considers a temporary father while his biological one is away, which has left him confused whenever his father is too busy to talk over the phone. Towards Becky, he tries to give her small gifts like homemade cookies or school supplies, which she accepts (out of not wanting to waste them) it can make his day. Physical Appearance Robin is a small but healthy-looking young boy, with big eyes and fluffy brown hair that tends to get messy easily. His outfits are all conservative or in layers, as Emma usually dresses him up to be cute. Design & Conception Much like Pinhead Miyamoto's design origin, he was copied from a public domain Little Audrey cartoon, in which a midget with a bird living in his skull named Birdbrain appeared. In the 2005-2007 version of the series, Birdbrain was a grown man, used with Pinhead as comic relief villains. The bird was eventually removed from his head completely and by 2008, he became a diminuitive teenager also known as Robert Benson, and then eventually an orphan, who worked as a protege. For the 2009 version, he was redesigned as Benito "Birdbrain" Stiles, a curly-haired ginger pickpocket-in-training living with his uncle Chuck, whom is murdered by men he stole from. Cain and Arbrook decide to take him in as an honourary little brother. In this version, he was far more sensible and collected for his age than his finalized version. When rebooting the series one more time for the 2011 series, Robin, much like other members of the cast, was redesigned with his original concept in mind. Category:Character Category:Civilian Category:Youth